Sumer Lovin'
by CelestialSpiritQueen
Summary: Nalu Grease AU! A summer fling was supposed to only be that but when the two find each other in the same high school sparks are still flying as they remember their summer together


**Hey all! I'm getting back into writing so here is a request I did on Tumblr so I think I'll try to find my old Tumblr one shots I posted and put them on here if I can find them. Thanks for reading and I read all your reviews and love all the favorites and follows you give me I really mean that :) Happy New Year and to a new year filled with more fairy tail stories!**

 **~CelestialSpiritQueen**

 _Summer loving had me a blast. Summer loving happened so fast._

Lucy held her school books close to her chest, her blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail much like a couple of her cheerleader friends. The halls were crowded as the new school year begun. The jocks were pushing each other around in an attempt to show off their masculinity while the cheer leaders watched, practically drooling over them. The nerds fended for themselves by quickly trying to sneak through the hallways and to their classes without being tortured.

And then there were the Greasers and the Pink Ladies. They stood out the most at the school, the Greasers with their slicked back hair and white shirt, leather jacket combo and the pink Ladies sporting black clothing as well and darker lipstick colors than most girls never dared to wear at school.

"So Lu-chan, how was your summer?" a petite girl with light blue hair asked her. Her hair was tamed by a thick black headband and she wore a cute summer dress that looked new.

"It was fun. I went to the beach a lot," the blonde answered truthfully. She missed the beach and the sun and the times in between. Memories flashed across her mind…

Met a boy cute as can be Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights

"Meet any cute guys while you were there?" Levy elbowed her friend and knew the answer to her question seeing her friend's blushing face. "Really?! Who is he?"

"He's no one," Lucy quickly tried to dismiss the topic. "It was just a summer fling. I haven't seen him since."

* * *

The smaller girl pouted in disappointment having hoped for a better answer than that but she wasn't going to push her friend and beg her to "Tell me more tell me more!" Her friend would tell her eventually when she was ready to. "Well I better head to my first class now, it's on the other side of the school. Bye Lu-chan!" she scurried off.

"Bye!" the blonde waved after her friend. Spinning on her heel she went to huryr to her own class only to bump into someone else, causing her books to scatter across the tiled floor in disarray. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, flushing in embarrassment. She dropped down to her knees, scrambling to gather her belongings.

"No problem, it's fine," a voice that sounded oddly familiar answered from above. When she looked up she saw a pink haired boy holding out a spiral notebook to her, a slight look between a smile and a devilish smirk gracing his features. His hair looked to be attempted to be slicked back but his unruly hair refused to cooperate so his spikey hair wildly stood on end. He wore a white tee shirt, leather jacket and jeans. He was clearly one of the Greasers.

 _She swam by me she got a cramp. He ran by me got my suit damp.  
I saved her life she nearly drowned. He showed off splashing around._

"N-natsu?" Lucy managed to stutter out once she realized who it was, her chocolate brown eyes widening. She had no idea that they went to the same school. She hadn't thought that she would ever see him again.

Natsu stared at her for a long moment. He was always the more forgetful type she had come to learn over those short summer months. "Lucy?" his confusion morphed into a grin as he helped her back up to her feet.

"Hi…" she breathed out her response, feeling like she was in a dream. She must be in a dream, longing for those summer days. Natsu seemed to want to say something but the warning bell rang, causing her to jump. "I gotta go!" she said quickly before running off.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu yelled after her but she ran up the stairs, glancing back over her shoulder when he called for her but not stopping. "That girl…" he shook his head, smiling to himself."

 _Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights._

* * *

The first day of school seemed to fly by but Natsu couldn't concentrate which wasn't unusual for him. He wasn't one for school. It was too boring, too long and he had to actually follow rules. Gross. Walking out of the school he saw his best friend leaning against the brink wall of the school, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He made his way over and wordlessly his dark haired friend passed him a cigarette. Natsu took a lighter out of his pocket, lighting it up and took a nice long drag.

"Can't believe summer is already over," Gray, his friend, complained. He was a greaser just like Natsu was and he definitely looked more the part with his paler skin and black hair.

"Yeah…" Natsu breathed out, smoke billowing out between his lips. "Hey, did ya know that Lucy went to our school?"

"She does?" Gray's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise."Do you mean summer Lucy?"

"What other Lucy would I be talking about?" Natsu snapped and took another puff. His slanted eyes trained on the main entrance to the school, wondering if he would see her golden blonde hair. Hair just like the sun…

 _It turned colder that's where it ends. So I told her we'd still be friends._  
 _Then we made our true love vow. Wonder what she's doing now…_

"You thinking of goin' after her again?" Gray asked, watching his friend with interest. He had never seen him act this way about any girl before.

"I don't know," Natsu sighed, shoving his free hand into his jean's pocket. "I tried to talk to her today but she kinda ran off."

"What did you do to her?" Gray snickered earning him a punch to the stomach.

"I didn't do nothin'!" he shouted, glaring at his so called friend. He would have begun to throw a few more punches when something glinted out of the corner of his eye. Golden hair. Chocolate brown eyes. Not even bothering to give Gray an explanation he ran off, hoping to catch her before she left.

"Hey Luce!" he greeted, watching as the blonde turned around quickly at his voice. "How come you ran off so fast earlier?"

"No reason. I didn't want to be late for class is all," she said, seeming much more composed than earlier.

"Oh, that all?" he laughed. "I didn't know if you were trying to get away from me or something."

"No no! You just…surprised me is all," Lucy waved her hands in front of her frantically, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Neither did I," he admitted softly. "But I'm glad. That I got to see you again that is."

"Me too," Lucy smiled back at him, her sun kissed skin turning a slight pink.

"Maybe we can hang out again, like we did over the summer," the Greaser offered, giving her a cute yet innocent smile. He watched as her eyes grew big and she seemed to be flustered but she tried really hard not to show it.

"Yeah, maybe we can. That sounds like it could be fun. I mean there's no beach so we can't do that but maybe we can do something else like I don't know-" her rambling was stopped by a gentle kiss.

"How about bowling?" Natsu whispered against her lips, having shocked himself at what he just did. He didn't plan on kissing her it just sort of happened. He wasn't thinking, though he rarely did.

"Bowling sounds fun," Lucy replied in a whisper once they pulled apart.

Natsu grinned at her, his smile lighting up his entire face. "Perfect. See ya soon then!"

"Yeah! See you!"

 _Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights_


End file.
